Jade's Life: A Dark Shadow
by Littlecupcake467
Summary: Jade, a 17 year old, gets a job for a 5 night shifts and the daily day shifts. She realizes, though, that there is something, someone, somewhere in the dark, watching her, and soon the animatronics aren't the only thing that terrifies her. Rated T to be safe, because later in the story there might be a tiny bit of gore.
1. Chapter 1: Jade's New Job

"Wait!"

Jade turned around. "What?"

"Are you sure about this job?" Her friend Kelly asks.

"Yes! Remember how we went there as little kids! I will be fine!" Jade was a 17 year old teen, and Kelly was about 18. Jade had seen an ad in a newspaper about a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She wanted to take the job because she couldn't find any others. She wasn't very good with jobs anyway. She got fired at McDonalds, she was going to go to Chuck E. Cheese but someone took her place -it's not like she wanted to go there anyway- and she didn't see any ads in the newspaper that much –until now.

Kelly shook her head. "I don't think you should be nightguard. You see, I've heard that the animatronics there are active at night, and-"

"You're just scared. Just watch me. I bet you about 10 dollars that I will be alive the next day. How about that?"

"Alright. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Kelly shrugged.

"I have to go to my work now," Jade said. "Man. It's almost 12!" And with that, she ran away.

On the way there, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oops! I'm so sorry!"

The man smiled. "Oh. It's alright."

"I'm Jade." Jade said. "I am here to replace the nightguard that goes here previously, because it's his week off."

"Oh. That nightguard would actually be me." The man said, showing his badge. Jade hadn't noticed it before. "You're… Mike?"

"Yes," Mike said. "I was just coming back from the pizzeria. Well, I'll talk to you later!" And then he ran off. Jade waved. _Man, he seems nice. I wonder if I'll get appointed with day shifts as well._ She looked back, then walked the rest of the way to the pizzeria.

Once at her office, she plopped down in her chair. "This will be easy," She said, smiling to herself. Little did she know, it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night

Jade checked the cameras. "Maybe Kelly was just trying to scare me. There is no way these animatronics are gonna be active at night… right?"

A sound made her have second thoughts. _Maybe Kelly is right. Maybe I should have looked for another job. Maybe I could have just looked for another ad in the newspaper. Just maybe, there would have been another one in there… maybe-_ Another sound made her jump. She checked the camera on the stage. Bonnie was gone, and Chica was looking straight at her. That's when she got terrified. "These animatronics _are_ active at night! Oh no… I bet this is the end of me. It's the end of me, isn't it? Oh nooo…"

Jade checked the camera on Pirate's Cove. Just as she thought. Foxy was gone.

She gasped. This time she was so terrified, she didn't even close the doors. She just waited. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Oh, I'm gonna be so dead._ She was so terrified that she was starting to cry a little. Tears sprang out of her eyes. She knew it. She was going to die. _Kelly, I should have listened to you. Now I'm gonna be dead. I'm gonna lose the bet_ I _made! Maybe I shouldn't have made the bet. Maybe I should have just listened to you._ Jade didn't hear the quick pattering that was coming near her office. _Kelly… I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be here tomorrow. You'll never see me ever again! Just because I didn't listen to you… I-_

She felt something. Jade turned around slowly. She couldn't see that much in the dark, but she sure could see an outline of a fox behind her. She was frozen with fear. What was Foxy going to do to her? Kill her? Suddenly, he said something that took her by utter surprise.

"You okay, lad? I realized you didn't check the cameras that much, and I thought something was wrong, so I came to check on you."

 _Wait, what?_

"I guess you got a little bit too scared, right, lad?" Foxy said, smiling.

"Y-yeah." Jade said.

"That's okay. That can happen with most nightguards here. What's your name, lad?"

"J-Jade." Jade answered. "My name is Jade."

"What a nice name, lad! Let me introduce you to the others."

"Okay." She smiled weakly. _Kelly is gonna be a little surprised when she hears about this._


End file.
